eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Shadows of the Betrayed
It seems that having this quest will override the Far Seas quest being given for that day. I had checked the FS quest befor I started this quest and was offered a different quest. For giggles and grins, I checked again in an attempt to fill the 2nd part of that quest, and was offered the Portal Repairs quest. :As of January 17, 2012, it is *not* overriding the mission for the day. I am on the appropriate step of the quest and I received Supply Stocking instead of Emergency Portal Repairs. 16:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) --Gerthen 05:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Everybody on the SOE tradeskill forums talks about 14 real days, not ingame days (which pass much faster). It is more than 14 igm days since I have finished the preceding quest and I did not got the mail.--Alinor 18:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's definately real-world days that it goes by; this didn't start showing up until this week, and folks definitely completed the Quel'ule craft line on the first two days. Not sure why you didn't get the mail -- did you check the mailbox (quest stuff is tricky with the 'new mail' thing sometimes...). Also, do you play on a non-US server? --lordebon 20:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Urdu will not talk to me, so I am pretty sure that I need to have the daily tradeskill quest "Emergency Portal Repairs" before he will talk to me. I am offered a different quest today, so cannot prove this hypothesis. Got the mail as expected 14 real life days after the finish of theQuel'ule line. And yes, you need to be on thq quest Emergency Portal Repairs.--Alinor 08:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Shadows of the Betrayed I have a Pic of Eylee's Woodworking Saw when Equipped and the stats. Can you please attach them to the link for the weapon on Rewards page thank you. *File:Eylee's_Woodworking_Saw.jpg *File:Eylee's_Woodworking_Saw_(Worn).jpg *File:Eylee's_Woodworking_Saw_(worn).jpg :I started the Eylee's Woodworking Saw with the 2 screenshots :the File:Eylee's_Woodworking_Saw.jpg needs to be updated with a screenshot of the examine of the item. :Do you may have a itemlink for Eylee's Woodworking Saw that you could add to the article? :-- 18:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Prerequisites Is it a prerequisite to finish the Kerra Isle and Hua Mei crafting quests before you can obtain this quest? It has been 14 days since I finished the Quel'ule crafting quest, and I have not received anything in the mail. --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 05:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind. I figured out why I hadn't been offered the quest yet. And for future reference, no it is not a requirement to complete the Kerra Isle or Hua Mein crafting quests in order to accept this quest. It is, however, a requirement to have progressed far enough on the Kerra Isle quests to where you have spoken with Natasha in order to complete this quest. --Scholar Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 23:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC)